


Apple Cheddar Sauce

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: The Drinks Were These [4]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Drink, Gen, Pie, Recipes, recipe drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Vivian enjoyed her drink, Lily was less than amused.  "Where’s mine?“ she asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Cheddar Sauce

** **

[ ** Lily Charles:  APPLE CHEDDAR SAUCE ** ](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/103247846688/lily-charles-apple-cheddar-sauce-apple-cider)

_(apple cider, caramel apple liqueur, cinnamon whiskey, liquid smoke, lemon juice)_

Though Vivian enjoyed her drink, Lily was less than amused.  "Where’s mine?“ she asked.

And so Ned ducked back into the kitchen to make a second drink.  He again mixed six ounces of cider with a half ounce of lemon juice, but this time he added a half ounce of cinnamon whiskey and an ounce of caramel apple liqueur.  Remembering Chuck’s advice, he added a dash of liquid smoke, and brought the drink out of the kitchen again.

"I made yours with some spirits in it,” Ned told her.

“You’re damn right you did,” Lily replied, taking her first sip.


End file.
